Onyx Chronicles: The Demon Inside of Her
by Masterless
Summary: The Nexus is where the Maiden resides. Another soul has gathered a demon's soul. She seeks solace and he yearns to sate his lust.
1. Demons Soul I

_'__Leave us, Slayer of Demons.'_

"Her voice carried over like the wind. A cold and chilling wind."

_'__This is a sanctuary for the lost and wicked.'_

"While she had the voice of serene but haunting ghost, the ground I made haste upon is as warm and pungent as the air that I breathed in. The whole entire area was full of nothing but carcass and the filth worshipping her presence."

_'__There is nothing for you here to pillage and plunder.'_

"Despite my actions I took no glory for slaying those who she deemed worthy to save," I say to my listener. "But if I didn't act the way I did and took advantage of their obliviousness, perhaps the tide of the battle would have taken things far more dire than it already ways. And that was something I didn't need at that situation."

_'__Please, leave quietly.'_

"For obvious reasons I did not leave," The echo of my footsteps resounds within the open space of the nexus. Aside from my voice, it was the only noise that keeps this somber place somewhat lively. She remains as she usually is, a listener; that and her footsteps have no noise for she treads on barefoot. "The Demon Soul is what I came there for."

I keep my hand resting on the pommel of my sword. My armor making a clinking sound as we start ascending up the stairs. The higher we go the more light decreases for very few to none make upstairs their residence. While there is an ominous gloom that hangs over the Nexus, the one who treads beside me has a bit of light to keep the place somewhat bearable; though many has spoken that the Maiden in Black has always been a factor to the ambiance of this place rather than adding jovialness. I think otherwise.

"Thou has slain Vinland?"

She tilts her head at my direction and I do the same. Her petite pink lips lets the usual voice that is as somber as her presence; yet despite all of that I sometimes can't help but lay my eyes upon her face. Something about the way her black hair frame the peach pale form of her face. Though it may look short, her black hair does flow rather exuberantly as she has it braided which reaches the middle of her back; one could surmise that her hair is actually longer despite how it looks in the front. Her flesh has a ghastly tone yet still has a warmth that whenever we touch, its' warmth is dominant and gives me a soothing sensation. I think she is absolutely beautiful… perhaps it's the eyes that are concealed by some wax like substance that deters others from having the same opinion? Is it the eternal blindfold that keeps us from seeing the true nature of her eyes that people often find repulsive about her? Or perhaps it's her purpose? I find that my reverie had caused me to stare at her for too long; the hard thing about someone without eyes is trying to decipher if she is staring back at me.

I long to see what her eyes could have been before they were taken from her… before greed forced a judgment on her that forever changed her fate. A cruel fate that longed for her to see only in the realm of demons… Perhaps her tales are just embellished fictions to further give her a story. Something for someone like me to relate with her… something that would make me feel her pain and give me more incentive to fight for her…

"Slayer of Demons, dost thou hear my words?"

"Yes, Maiden," I answer as quickly as I can as I have found myself staring at her empty eyes… her face… for far too long. "I apologize."

"Mercy."

"Mercy?"

"Thou feel mercy for the death of Astrea, dost thou not?"

Mercy… in a world full of blood and stripped of hope what does that word truly mean? What is the definitive of mercy when Demons unleash havoc upon Boletaria? What does the word mean when I find myself slaying a Maiden and her Guardian when all they seemingly want to do is use a Demon Soul to comfort the wretched and the unworthy?

"I feel a lot of things," I say. "To lul the old one back to slumber would deter all of these unwanted emotions that lurk within."

As those words reverberate within the open space of the upper area, I find myself somewhat scoffing at the idea of putting such a fearsome creature out of its rampage. Greed is what compelled the beast in here… now demon slayers of all corners would come to this land to seek power to slay the Old One. Who would stop at nothing to be the strongest of all? What slayer would acquire so much power yet forget the true responsibility of such strength? If it leads to killing anyone or anything, would I truly stop at nothing to be the one? Or would I be ambivalent with anything I do? Maiden Astrea was a threat despite her intentions… but here I am wallowing at the act of murder instead of justice… is it her I seek forgiveness? Or is it her Guardian? I find myself stopping for a moment and staring down… all the souls left in limbo… what would they do?

"Thine mind is full of angst, Slayer of Demons. But thou hold a soul that is keeping thine self corrupt."

The soul that Astrea held on to… The Maiden in Black speaks of the truth. Perhaps it's time to finally ease these thoughts off. I have let it be a pestilence since I emerged back into the Nexus.

"There are more demons to slay… This land must be purged." Despite my doubt I know I have to overcome the guilt. I may be the slayer that this land needs and having these thoughts will not be prudent. These lost souls below me won't be able to do it. The next archstone awaits.

"Dost thou seek soul power?"

To make use of the soul I have acquired would mean I am stronger and more able to stand up to the demons that inhabit the archstone I decide to enter. Only the Maiden in Black can manipulate it so that it would be of use… it is her power. It is why she is often called the strongest of all the demons; she cannot die while she is bound to the Nexus… so many others have tried to slay her and often found her giggling solemnly… But why would anyone attempt to slay her? She is… she is the one that lights the way for us lost souls.

"Yes. It's time to slay the next demon."

"Then go forth. Touch the Demon inside of me."

I take my helmet off before turning towards her and what catches my eyes is something I didn't expect. She unclasped her cloak letting it fall to the ground, draping upon her bare feet. I watch the said cloak fall on the ground… my eyes showing how confused I am at this notion… they linger back… trailing upon her form as her tattered black clothing hugs adorns her features. Finally I am now upon her face… her hands sensually working on the rest of her clothing as if…

"Slayer of Demons, come," The remainder of clothes slides off revealing her naked form. Her black clothes joining the fray of her cloak; like a pool of black water they cover her feet as she stands a few feet from me without anything to cover her modesty. "**_Touch the demon inside of me_**."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Demons Soul II

"Soul… of …. The …. Mind…"

I've heard this blessing plenty of times before and honestly it sounds a lot better now. Maybe because it's not just the words that are given to me but also she offers her whole entire body without the visual hindrance of her black attire. I lean in closer to what is being offered, as close as one could be in this situation. I push her against the wall as the last of my apparel slides off from her fidgeting hands, leaving a trail of armor and clothing, completely exposing my modesty. From that, I'm sure she can feel my manhood straining close to her sex, which is probably why there was a sensual sound that came out of her mouth.

"Key… to… Life's… ether…"

As I graciously place myself between her legs, one hand starts to skim over the smoothness of her pale flesh, enjoying her sensual breathing on my ear as she whispers her words to me. I move forward with my head, tilting myself slightly so that my lips would find her neck and gently kissing her, enjoying the reaction she gives which consists of her breathing getting deeper along with her hands now gripping tightly on my shoulder blades.

"…Soul… of the …. Lost…"

There were no patterns on how my hands explored her body; just a mere act of ravishing every exposed flesh that is now mine to play with. The moment she shed her clothing I knew that she had given herself to me and who was I to question it? Shaking those thoughts off, I find myself kissing away on her neck and now trailing my tongue to her sternum; one hand gripping the form of her rear, the other caressing her spine in an up and down motion, no doubt giving the proper sensation she needs as I can tell from the added vehemence of her grip upon my back.

"Let… strength… be granted…."

Right after those words her tongue finds itself slithering upon my ears eliciting a groan from me, my hands then reaffirms their grip on her rear and her back causing her to slightly tilt her upward. I feel her breasts push against me adding more contact, increasing my arousal. I ease the hand from her rear and wander towards the warmth between her legs, fingers dancing in snake like patterns as I make the act of sliding the said hand between her lips in a slow and VERY aggressive motion. In reaction to that, the Maiden lets out a gasp while throwing her head back and her hips lunges towards the motion of my hand. Desperate for more touch, she pushes herself on her tiptoes, her sex asking for more of my fingers it would seem.

"….So…. the world…. Might be… mended…"

I move away from her sternum and towards one of her round breast, kissing all the way until I reach her nipple. When I reached the intended target, it is then that I found myself switching my gesture with my tongue, using it in a circular motion against the form of her erected nipple. Again she lets out a very high pitched moan, her nails digging into me, most likely breaking skin, and all the while, one of her legs lifting up to add more skin contact. Licking in an up and down motion with my tongue, nibbling lightly with my lips, these actions only enhances her need. I need her too and the act of her opening grazing the tip of my manhood drives me into a frenzy for more, which shows by the sudden biting I give her nipple.

"…Ah.. so… the world…." Her words are broken and I could care less about the speech at this moment. I've heard her say it a thousand times before and right now all I really need to hear from her is the moaning; the call for more in between the heavy breathing is all I want. "… might be mended…!"

A half aggressive tug is what I give her nipple before pulling away to lock with her… face. There are no eyes to convey to me just how aroused she is, there isn't a gate to her soul, there are no orbs that begs, none to reciprocate the gaze as I am giving her now… no eyes. All I have to meet me are the wax like substance that has been plastered over them. Though her lips quiver and unwilling to close as she continues to let out sensual sounds.

"Soul… of… the Mind… Key to Li-uhfhuuh'h…! Ahahhhmmmmmmm…."

I push my lips onto hers and meet with her in a wanting kiss, which she reciprocates the gesture with the same hunger. Our tongue dances as I hungrily expose her lips with my own and all the while my hands grabbing her waist with a firm grip to position her. In between her legs, her body pressed between the wall, and me, we are close and the time is nigh. I have watched her in the past with thoughts of how she would feel, how she would smell, and how she would taste. Every time I have felt her hand on me as she used the souls I have acquired to make me stronger… every time I found myself too close… I have done nothing but abide by my purpose with my title… I am a Demon slayer… I was sent here to free this land of the demons that have ravaged it… I died and I met this Maiden in Black… But that title is for a formal salutation that has no weight on this moment. My purpose right now is nothing more than to bathe in my lust… my duty right now is to indulge upon what she has offered.

"… Key… to… Life's…. Ether…."

She whispers as we pulled away from our kiss. My eyes searching her face to find what? I do not know, but somehow I feel compelled to keep looking at her face despite the fact that there will only be … a ghost staring back at me…. A ghost that is warm… and… beautiful. One that I am now penetrating.

"Oooooohhhhh!"

At first, the slick, warm, and taut opening gave off strange sensations that 'pleasure' wouldn't be the first thing that would suffice to describe them. However the sound of her arousal ridden moan, the clenching of her nails on my bare back, her arched back that causes more friction, the wetness engulfing my manhood… all of this on the first thrust! I pull back and I am greeted by the same sensations that are now filled with the joyous feeling. I thrust back, harder than the first and I let out a groan from the bliss. We lock into a kiss again as I retract my hips again and when the third thrust strikes, I feel her bite on my lower lip, moaning while doing so.

"…Fuunh… uf… feh… ahh~ Lost….!"

She pulls back from biting and screamed that last word as I thrust again; I myself letting out a grunt from the slick, warm, and arousing embrace from her walls. I repeat the process, harder than the last few times, again, and again, with each motion getting more fervent than before. The Maiden barely keeping contact on the ground as she is on her last tiptoe, one leg acting as another arm embracing my hip.

"W-withdrawn… from…Ah… from… its vessel…"

I feel nails grinding on my back which gets me to give a good push with my hips, my voice echoing from both pain and pleasure from feeling such an act trail from my shoulder blades and to the middle of my back. Muscles tensed and my intent still burning, I let my penetration stay inside of her, letting her feel the full form of my manhood. She takes it in; her head tossed back, her voice quivering to let out a moan and sweat glistening from her naked body. She released her grip with her nails not too long ago as she takes in the ecstasy of my being inside of her, but as I pull away and letting her body slump back down slightly, I feel them digging into me again causing another grunt from me. The pain drives me into a state of lust and if she truly had eyes she can see it in my face, but what she won't see she'll be able to feel and with that I immediately pierce her again and repeat the action with far more intensity than before.

"Let… ah…. Strength…" I thrust. "… be… granted… So… the… world…." Another thrust. "… Might be! AH! Mended…."

I thrust again letting the sound of our flesh hitting against each other reverberate, letting the mingling of my grunt with the wailing sound of her speech fill the open space of the upper Nexus. It's within my grasp, the want and the need to let it all go. Time has become irrelevant and her words have become but an overlapping melody; I hear her words but I only truly understand her sensual sounds. Each one she lets out courses through me, causing the feeling of her to intensify as her womanhood massages my shaft. I start to pump vigorously and with each penetration she and I let our voices carry with a very aroused tone. I penetrate her deeper with each thrust, letting my full extension feel the wet and pulsating sensation within her walls. As a final act of desperation to release, I clamp my teeth on her neck causing her already strained voice to screech, arching her back, and tightening her leg's hold on me. In that moment, I felt it and so I finally surrendered myself as well with the last act of pushing myself further in her.

_'__So the world might be mended.'_

In that moment where I allowed my manhood to release within her, in that moment where the pinnacle of pleasure took a grasp of my sanity, in that moment where I could hear her screeching moan reverberating in my ears, I also hear the Maiden whisper in my mind with the final words of her blessing. Lost in the sensations of her release, the joyous feeling of the orgasm pervading in every inches of my body, I take a slight moment to venture my visual attention to her face again to 'study' for some kind of attention, what I find is something that completely takes me by surprise, a tint of red light emanating as if her eyes ….

"So… the world… might be …. Mended…"

I blink a few times and find myself staring into the distorted and empty 'face' of the Maiden; empty but it holds that peculiar beauty that I have always found myself … enticed to do what I just did: the deed. The image of those red eyes quickly got wiped away by the moment and I am suddenly engulfed with the feeling of pleasure, fatigue, and the stinging sensation of minor cuts on my back. Our breathing took over our ears and it is more than obvious that the act took the most out of us, her more so than me as she leans her head on my chest, panting deeply, letting me carry her weight as I remain in a standing position, depending on the wall to keep myself upright. I take a few breaths trying to regain my equilibrium and at the same time inadvertently inhaling the scent of sweat, sex, and the Maiden's mysterious aroma; mysterious but compelling. I look down for a moment and could see nothing but her black hair, disheveled and some sticking to me. With much care, I slowly graze my hand through her locks as if to calm her own fatigued self.

"… So the world might be mended…" She enunciates her blessing one last time which is the final seal for the power of the souls to weave its way upon me and increasing my power, endurance, and my skills to a stronger level than what I was capable of before. The feeling is warm, energizing, and comforting; like warm snakes slithering about me and renewing my vigor. So comforting this process is that I find myself closing my eyes and being lost in its power. "Art thou done?"

As she spoke those words that broke me from my trance, I discover that I am now kneeling; nude and looking up upon her own nakedness as her hand hovers above my head in a celestial glow. I have retracted myself from her some time ago during the process of the soul manipulation. I give her a nod to answer her question. She nods back and pulls her hand away, ending the serenading power that was surrounding me.

"May thine strength help the world be mended."

I take a few moments to stare at her eyeless face to see if I could catch those red orbs, but alas, there was nothing. Perhaps it was just a figment of my imagination? Regardless the time to catch that said imagination has passed as she turns around and starts to walk towards her clothing. Still recovering from the session and taking in the idea that the Maiden and I just mingled, I also can't help the fact that I am gawking at her naked behind as she bends over and picks up her clothing. Even after that act, my eyes follow her as she makes her way towards the dark corners of this level of the Nexus to no doubt clothe herself before aiding other warriors who have souls to offer her.

"The world will be **_mended_**."

With those words escaping my lips, I make my way to gather my armor that are scattered due to the erratic way the Maiden and I stripped them off of me. Putting them on, I find my thoughts wandering about the whole event, what it all meant, and what did those eyes mean? I let out a sigh as I buckle the belt that holds my sheathe, and of course my blade. Pulling the hood over my head, I make my way to the lower levels to perhaps touch one of the archstone…. To continue this morbid endeavor. As I was about to take my first step down something dons on me and I turn to look at the ground. I smirk appears on the corner of my lips as I place my hand on the floor and with a thought, a glowing mark appears upon it. The smirk turns into a smile as I finally make my way to the my destination. Whoever finds him/herself upon that step should be able to read:

_'__Beware white sticky stuff.'_

**_The End._**


End file.
